Cuts Like A Knife Revisited
by CCJLFAN1
Summary: This is a one-shot based on Episode 3.08. Jane and Maura aren't happy!


_**A/N Rizzoli & Isles is owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro. I'm just having some fun with them!**_

_**Cuts Like A Knife Revisited**_

"Hey, you're in my fantasy, you cannot tell me what to wear." Jane quickly turned and rolled on top of Maura.

"Is that so?"

"Yes!" Jane kissed Maura.

"Ok, ok! We can use that in the outtakes. The lesbians will love it! Please ladies! Can we do the scene as written?"

"Fine!" Jane grumbled and rolled back over on the mattress.

Jane recited the line and looked over at Maura with a smile.

"Cut! That was great ladies!"

Jane's smile left her face and Maura turned towards her and caressed her face.

The crew took the cameras and carried them out the door.

"I hate this Maur! They have us on a mattress but we can't cuddle or kiss? "

"I know sweetie. I don't like it either."

"I wouldn't mind so much if they didn't keep pairing us up with all those guys! I mean really? They pair me with Dean, a guy that has only one expression and moobs! Ewwww!"

"I don't think I know that term."

"Male boobs, moobs!"

"Ewwwww!" Maura shuddered.

"I know right?"

"At least Casey was an improvement." Maura reasoned.

"True but he lost any respect I had when he was back for months and didn't even call. I hope they don't bring any other guys around for me." Jane whined.

"Well TPTB want to make sure they keep the straight people happy so I have a feeling they will throw someone in there I'm sorry to say." Maura said.

"God forbid they should just let us be without damn guys to muck things up! I blame it all on JTam!"

"I know I'm not looking forward to them bringing Dennis back."

"Erection boy needs to stay far from you or I might have something to say about it."

Maura rolled on top of Jane. "Mmmmm, I like a jealous Jane!"

"You do, do you?" Jane smirked.

"Riley never had a chance with me but I enjoyed you making sure she knew it." Maura purred.

"I enjoyed it too."

"I still get excited when I think about how you were after Ian came to town."

"I wanted him to know that you were all mine!" Jane growled.

"He knew." Maura kissed Jane with passion.

The door suddenly opened. Jane and Maura broke from their kiss.

"Ma why don't you ever knock before you come barging in?"

Jane and Maura sat up.

"Sorry girls but I just opened the door so Frankie can bring your pans back in."

"Please knock next time. Maura and I could have been naked or something!"

"Well it would be nothing I haven't seen before!" Angela declared while Jane tried to keep her cool.

"Hey Jane, Maura! I'm just going to drop off your pans." Frankie went into the kitchen and put the pans in the cabinet.

"I'm sorry that you and Frost had to kiss Riley." Jane sympathized.

Frankie came back into the living room. "It made it easier that she wasn't thrilled about it either."

"I bet! She wanted to kiss my hot girlfriend!"

"She better stay away from my future daughter-in –law or she'll have to answer to me!"

"Oh Angela you're so sweet!"

"I know and I get really angry when TPTB keep having me try to throw men at Jane to date! It makes me look horrible! I blame it all on JTam!"

"Well we all have to put up with things we don't like." Frankie groused.

"I know how much it killed you to pretend like you couldn't dance! Anyone who's anyone knows my bro has all the right moves!"

"I know right?"

"Frankie!" Frost called out as he walked in the door holding a 12 pack of beer.

Jane jumped up off the mattress as soon as she spotted the 12 pack Frost had. "I love you."

"Thanks Jane. I'm very fond of you too!" Frost proceeded to hand her the 12 pack. Jane didn't waste any time as she opened it, pulled out a bottle, gave the 12 pack back to Frost, opened the top, and took a long drink.

"Ah, that really hit the spot."

"Jane didn't really like my Pinot Noir."

"Please Maura I don't need to hear about my sister's peccadillos."

Jane held out her hand to Maura and pulled her up from the mattress.

Maura quickly kissed Jane.

"Do you even know what that means?" Jane questioned.

"I have a beautiful mind too."

"You're such a jerk!"

Frankie stuck out his tongue at Jane.

"It never stops with you two!"

"Ma you know we make your life much more interesting." Frankie said with a smile.

"I was going to say annoying but I still love you both anyway."

Jane took another drink of beer and Frankie grabbed a bottle before Frost carried the 12 pack into the kitchen and put it in the refrigerator.

"Frankie are we ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Before you boys go please move our mattress to the bedroom. We don't want to have to worry about getting interrupted out here."

Frankie and Frost took hold of the mattress and carried it into the bedroom. They quickly came back out.

"I see you managed to get the bed together."

"I am a master of directions especially when I have Maura to help! Can you believe the nerve that they portrayed us as unable to understand them?"

"I blame JTam!" Maura stated.

"Thanks for moving the mattress guys!"

"No problem Jane. Mom c'mon we'll drop you off." Frankie took Frost's hand.

"Ok, goodnight girls. I love you."

"We love you too. Be good boys!"

"Oh we're always good!" Frost laughed.

"You bet your ass we are!" Frankie smacked Frost's ass.

"Frankie! Watch your language!"

"Sorry mom!"

The threesome walked out the door and closed it behind them.

"Those two are so cute!" Maura smiled.

"I know right? It makes me happy to know my brother has Frost."

"How about we make each other happy and we break in our new bed?"

Jane quickly picked up Maura.

"Jane!" Maura yelled in surprise.

Jane smiled and carried Maura into the bedroom and put her on the bed.

"Can we please put sheets on the bed first?" Maura pleaded.

"Do we have to?"

"I'll make it worth your while!" Maura seductively smiled.

Jane didn't waste any time as she opened a drawer and pulled out a sheet. Maura got off the bed and they quickly put in on the mattress. Jane stalked over to Maura and pushed her on the bed. She climbed on top of her.

"Are you ready to make it worth my while?"

"I'm always ready Detective!"

"Lucky me."

"Yes you are!" Maura smirked and showed Jane just how lucky she was!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
